La esperanza de los prisioneros de Azkaban
by Mortifica Mortis
Summary: Todo comienza en su tercer año, una horrible visita y un horrible remordimiento le haran hacer cosas que jamas imagino. Un Hermione/Mortifagos, un viejo reto que nunca se cumplio y esta pequeña autora no lo pudo evitar hacer. Contiene contenido explicito, Lemon y Lime ademas de un fuerte vocabulario y escenas dencorosas.


Nada era igual, desde que los dementores habían llegado a Hogwarts nada era lo mismo, decepcionante, se sentían los malos recuerdos rondar por el castillo, sobre todo los de una castaña que le tenía pánico a los dementores, todo por culpa de Sirius Black, ellos estaban pagándola caro, ese asesino, que no era capaz de dar la cara, después de todo Azkaban es mejor que tener que estar a escondidas, seria mejor pagar tu cruel condena y luego ser libre porque en Azkaban no eran tan crueles ¿O si? Un día lo averiguaría, pero no presa cabe aclarar, si no cuando creciera y fuese una Auror con honores, conocería la cárcel, la famosa cárcel, a la que muchos mortifagos le temían, ella había escuchado sobre el beso del dementor, pero solo se lo hacían a los que se lo merecían.

Este año el profesor de DCAO era Remus Lupin, su profesor favorito, lo admiraba por su destreza con las defensas, aunque el problema también era que la castaña necesitaba amigos que la comprendieran, y estuviesen con ella, no como Harry y Ron que de lo único que hablaban era de Quidditch, y Ginny, esa pelirroja, que todo el tiempo la miraba con envidia, bien pues la castaña era muy bonita, un cuerpo bastante lindo para su edad, su cabello, mas o menos, dominable solo que ella no sabia como, aprendería, además era la integrante del trío de oro, y a la pelirroja no le daban ni media, bien pues era bastante fastidiosa, quejumbrosa, orgullosa y prejuiciosa, no sabia hablar algo que no fuese de chicos o de moda, era peor que Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, ¡Juntas! Un verdadero fastidio.

Harry y Ron están en el equipo de quidditch y nunca tienen tiempo, la pelirroja ¡Ni hablar! No conocía a nadie, solo a Draco Malfoy y eso seria un intento homicida, además no quería estar con ese, no le quedaba nada, a no ser que hablara con los profesores, y eso seria humillante y verdaderamente trágico, nunca lo haría, entonce decidió salir sola al lago, allí estaría mejor.

La castaña iba caminando cuando se encontró con un dementor, lo que le extraño fue que no hizo nada para atacarla, ella había leído en un libro que se podían comunicar con ellos pero por telepatía mas conocido como Legeremancia, y ella lo sabia, lo aprendió hace poco con McGonagall, entonces empezó la prueba

─ _"Hola."_─ dijo la castaña sin esperar respuesta pero se sorprendió al ver que si la tenía

─_"Hola, Granger." _─ le respondió el dementor, la castaña sintió esa voz tétrica en su cabeza y supo que era el

─"¿_Cómo me conoces_?" - cuestionó la castaña asustada pegándose al árbol

─_"Conozco a todos el mundo."─ _comentó el dementor haciendo estremecer a la castaña.

─_"¿Entonces sabes quien soy?_"─ preguntó la castaña

─_"Creí decírtelo antes, niña"─_ le respondió el dementor

─"_Hermione"_─ titubeó la castaña

─_Bueno Hermione, supongo que estas triste, te sientes sola, ignorada" _─ insinuó el dementor

─_"Emm... si s-supongo"─ _le respondió la castaña

─"_Y dime ¿Quieres algo?_¨ - le pregunto el dementor, y la castaña lo supo, era su oportunidad para saber algo sobre askaban

- _¨Si, ¿Cómo es Azkaban?_ - le pregunto la castaña

- _¨Umm._.. _¿Lo querrías ver con tus propios ojos?¨ _- le pregunto el dementor, y a la castaña se le iluminaron los ojos

- _¨¡Si!_ _¡Si por favor!¨ _- le respondio la castaña

- _¨Bien, Tomame de la mano¨ _- le dijo el dementor estirandole su mano, que la castaña acepto gustosa, su mano era fria, y sintio como si le jalaran el ombligo

Cuando la castaña abrio los ojos, se encontro en una de las torres de Azkaban, a la castaña se le tenso la columna y sintio un frio inmenso, oia gritos, suplica, maleficios, nada de lo que ella se imaginaba, era totalmente doloroso

- Oh por dios - susurro la castaña

- _¨Camina Hermione¨ _- Le dijo el dementor mientras flotaba y ella lo siguió

Caminaron hacia uno de los pasillos con varias celdas con varios prisioneros a los que pudo reconocer como Walden Mcnair, Evan Rosier, Mulciber, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange, Scabior, Regulus Black, Travers, Yaxley. Avery, y Amycus Carrow, cada una en su celda, excepto los hermanos Lestrange que estaban en la misma, La castaña miraba aterrada como algunos presos se tiraban a los barrotes pidiendole que los saque de alli, otros pidiendo comida, y alguno que otro desmayado de hambre. La castaña no podia creer porque hacian eso, hasta que lo vio

A uno de los presos, amarrado de las muñecas a un pared mientras dos Aurores, lo torturaban con crucios, ella que creia que Azkaban no era tan malo ahora se tragaba sus palabras, el olor a sangre era muy facil de percibir, las respiraciones agitadas del casi inconsciente joven, al que reconocio como uno de los mortifagos que vio en el callejón en su segundo año, la verdad se lo merecia, pero tampoco tanto, sus tatuadas manos, que mostraban que no era ningun santo, se preguntaba si todos los presidiarios lo tenian, un numero en su cuello, supuso que era su numero de celda, quizas, a si sabria que era para saber si alguien estuvo en Azkaban cuando se escapase, cosa que se creia imposible hasta que se escapo Sirius Black.

No se podia creer lo que veia, como el presidiario gritaba de dolor, supuso que lo acababan de capturar, pasaron por la celda de Avery, era imposible de soportar, tenia sus ropas rasgadas, muchas cortadas y cardenales, no se veia ningun plato de comida, eso queria decir que ¿¡No Comian!? Eso la castaña no lo podia dejar a si, tenia que hacer algo, con razon todos se querian escapar, y casi ninguno podia salir vivo, y si lo hacia iria directo a San Mungo con pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir, entonces la castaña tomo una descision, lo ayudaria.

Despues de charlar un rato con los dementores, volvio a Hogwarts y fue a su sala comun, por suerte no habia nadie, subio las escalera, dio un suspiro de cansancio y entro a su habitación, tropezo con una falda de Parvati

- Que raro - dijo la castaña ironicamente

Sin mas se fue a dormir, lo necesitaba.


End file.
